Dora and the Lost City of Gold
Julia Pistor John Scotti Nicholas Stoller Valerie Walsh |writer = Nicholas Stoller Matthew Robinson |music = John Debney Germaine Franco |distributor = Paramount Pictures Paramount Players Nickelodeon Movies Walden Media Media Rights Capital Burr! Productions |released = August 9, 2019 |runtime = 1 hour, 42 minutes |rating = |preceded_by = Wonder Park |followed_by = Playing with Fire |imdb_id = 7547410}} Dora and the Lost City of Gold is a live-action adventure comedy film based on the Nick Jr. series Dora the Explorer. Produced by Nickelodeon Movies, Walden Media, Media Rights Capital, and released by Paramount Pictures (through its Paramount Players label), it was released in theaters on August 9, 2019. The film focuses on an older Dora as she goes on a quest to find the lost city of Parapata with her cousin Diego.'Dora the Explorer' Movie in the Works With Nick Stoller, The Hollywood Reporter, October 23, 2017 Plot Having spent most of her life exploring the jungle with her parents, nothing could prepare Dora (Isabela Moner) for her most dangerous adventure ever – high school. Always the explorer, Dora quickly finds herself leading Boots (her best friend, a monkey), Diego (Jeff Wahlberg), a mysterious jungle inhabitant (Eugenio Derbez), and a rag tag group of teens on a live-action adventure to save her parents (Eva Longoria, Michael Peña) and solve the impossible mystery behind a lost city of gold. Cast * Isabela Moner as Dora ** Madelyn Miranda as Dora (young) * Jeffrey Wahlberg as Diego ** Malachi Barton as Diego (young) *Danny Trejo as Boots (voice) * Benicio del Toro as Swiper the Fox (voice) * Marc Weiner as Map (voice) * Sasha Toro as Backpack (voice) * Eugenio Derbez as Alejandro Gutierrez * Madeline Madden as Sammy * Nicholas Coombe as Randy * Michael Peña as Dora's father * Eva Longoria as Dora's mother * Adriana Barraza as Abuelita Valerie * Pia Miller as Dora's aunt * Q'orianka Kilcher as Inca Princess Kawillaka * Temuera Morrison as Powell Tico the Squirrel, Benny the Bull, Isa the Iguana, the Fiesta Trio, and the Grumpy Old Troll appear during an animated sequence, but do not have any lines. Videos Trailers Dora and the Lost City of Gold - Official Trailer - Paramount Pictures|Trailer 1 Dora and the Lost City of Gold (2019) - New Official Trailer - Paramount Pictures|Trailer 2 Dora and the Lost City of Gold (2019) - "Puquois" Clip - Paramount Pictures|Mini clip What’s in ISABELA MONER’s Backpack? I Exclusive Look from Dora and the Lost City of Gold ������|Exclusive look 11 Things You NEED To Know About Dora and the Lost City of Gold!! Nick|Extra Movie clips Dora and the Lost City of Gold (2019) - Today's Adventure Scene (1 10) Movieclips|Clip #1 Dora and the Lost City of Gold (2019) - Swiper, No Swiping! Scene (2 10) Movieclips|Clip #2 Dora and the Lost City of Gold (2019) - The Poo Hole Song Scene (3 10) Movieclips|Clip #3 Dora and the Lost City of Gold (2019) - Spore Field Scene (4 10) Movieclips|Clip #4 Dora and the Lost City of Gold (2019) - Sluice Gate Slide Scene (5 10) Movieclips|Clip #5 Dora and the Lost City of Gold (2019) - Boots to the Rescue Scene (6 10) Movieclips|Clip #6 Dora and the Lost City of Gold (2019) - Spike Trap Scene (7 10) Movieclips|Clip #7 Dora and the Lost City of Gold (2019) - The Final Test Scene (8 10) Movieclips|Clip #8 Dora and the Lost City of Gold (2019) - Angering the Gods Scene (9 10) Movieclips|Clip #9 Dora and the Lost City of Gold (2019) - Ending Dance Scene (10 10) Movieclips|Clip #10 Gallery Dora and the Lost City of Gold logo.png Dora the explorer - screengrab - p 2018.jpg Dora LA Poster 01.jpg Dora LA Poster 02.jpg Dora-and-the-lost-city-of-gold-poster.jpg dora-and-the-lost-city-of-gold-boots-image.jpg dora-and-the-lost-city-of-gold-isabela-moner.jpg CGI Swiper.jpeg Dora_movie_message.png Trivia * Marc Weiner and Sasha Toro reprised their roles as Map and Backpack, respectively. * Isabela Moner, who plays Dora in live-action, also voiced Kate in Dora and Friends: Into the City!. * John Debney's fifth music collaboration with Nickelodeon Movies. It is also his first to be composed with a second composer, Germaine Franco. * This will be Walden Media's second involvement in a Nickelodeon film, following 2006's Charlotte's Web. * This is the second live-action theatrical film based on a Nickelodeon animated series. The first was The Last Airbender. ** Ironically, it is also the first to receive a favorable reception. * This is the first Nickelodeon film to be released by Paramount Players since its founding in June 2017. * The film was originally set for release on August 2nd, but it was pushed back to a week later on August 9th. * Julia Pistor's first involvement in a Nickelodeon film since The Spiderwick Chronicles in 2009. She once again serves as an executive producer. * The 2D-animated sequence, which pays a homage to the original Dora the Explorer series, was done by Blink Industries. Known for its work on the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared web series, Blink also provided animation to some Nickelodeon Animated Shorts Program shorts, including Werebeast and The Tall Tales of Urchin. * This is the last Nickelodeon film to use the 1967 MPAA logo References Category:Movies Category:Theatrical movies Category:Live-action movies Category:2019